ULTIMATE PRANK WAR!
by Timetheif1
Summary: Title says it all, this is the ultimate summer prank war. Contains much more than just redakai. All rules and series are inside. CLOSED! I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING REQUESTS!
1. Chapter 1

**HI. I'm here with a new story as you can tell. This is a prank war story. I'm going to run it until August 15th at which time I will discontinue it. Until then you may submit pranks all you want. I know it's only under redakai but it also includes: Bakugan, twilight, hunger games, divergent, most marvel movies, and Harry potter. Here are the rules.**

I'm only accepting pranks from the listed books/movies

If you would like me to add to said list just ask and if I have seen/read it I will

I take both reviews and pm

Only submit one prank per review/pm

It doesn't have to pertain to one series, a person from twilight can pull a prank on a person from redakai

When you submit it I need the person who is being pranked, the person pranking, And the prank itself

You may NOT use someone else's prank on adifferent person.

I think that's all for now, if I need to add I will


	2. Angel Goldheart

**Hello guys! Now to Angel Gold heart- I know I said I was going to do them together but I just couldn't figure out how to do that so I'm going to do them separately. By the way- FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY I AM STICKING TO TRADITIONAL VAMPIRE LEGENDS EXCEPT FOR SLEEPING IN COFFINS- INSTEAD THEY JUST SLEEP IN NORMAL BEDS. AM I'M ALSO STICKING TO THE HARD AS STONE AND IRRESISTABLE BEAUTY THING. And they do eat food but only at dinner time.  
**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Cullen household. Carlisle was working in his office, Esme was in the kitchen preparing some food for Bella who would be coming over later, Alice was acting like she knew something everyone else didn't which greatly annoyed Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward. It was was made worse when she told Jasper and niether of them thought about it at all that day which was hugely annoying to Edward who was used to knowing everything.

"Alice do you mind telling us what has you so worked up?" Rosalie asked as politely as she possibly could in her angered state.

"You'll find out in time." she answered dismissively paying no attention to the concealed anger in Rose's voice. Rosalie let out a low growl in response. Right then the doorbell rang saving both Alice and Rosalie from an argument.

"Bella's early." commented Emmet.

"That's not Bella." Edward told him. "Though I can't read their minds." he added in wonder.

"Like the same way you can't read Bella's?" questioned Esme.

"No, when I try to read hers it's like there's nothing there. With these three it's like something is blocking me." Edward explained. Rosalie looked out the window from her position to see two boys and a young girl. Wondering what they wanted she got up to open the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"They know our secret!" growled Edward.

"Indeed we do-we're kairu warriors and we were hoping to stay here a few days until the storm stops." The boy who was obviously the leader of the group stepped foward.

"How did you know that we knew? After all I blocked our minds so you couldn't read them." the girl asked.

"General body language." Carlisle spoke up. The bulky one nodded in understanding.

"What exactly are you doing here?" growled Rosalie. To answer her question the girl pointed to the heavy rain.

"Trying to avoid that." she said.

"Well please come in." Esme spoke up as she assured the three teenagers inside the house.

"You'll catch a cold in those clothes, should I find you some more?" asked Alice.

"No thank you, we can dry off using our inner kairu." The boy explained. To demonstrate the three entered a medative state. Within seconds all three were dry.

"Now what are your names?" demanded Edward. Clearly he wasn't taking kindly to the guests.

"If your going to be rude go visit your human!" Rosalie growled at him. Unlike Edward, she didn't seem to mind the humans. He shrugged and walked out but not before hearing that the humans names were Ky, Maya, and Boomer. Once he was gone Esme wasted no time getting the teens some lunch. For the rest of the afternoon Ky and Boomer played video games with Emmet while Maya and suprisingly Rosalie were upstairs with Jasper reading and learning about history (though Rose admitted it was for a project.). Finally evening came and Esme made dinner for everyone. It had been a good six hours but the rain hadn't let up once. According to Alice it wouldn't cease until tomorrow. Once that annoucement had been made made the three guests were each sent to a separate bedroom.

* * *

It was late at night and night and Maya couldn't get to sleep. Alice however had no plan to sleep- and since Maya was awake her little plan could easily include the human girl.

"Pssst Maya!" the pixie whispered.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"I have and idea but I need your help." Maya got out of bed and joined Alice. It turned out that Alice had neon pink and green dye and wanted to use it on Jasper and Ky. Maya nodded and took the green and quickly ran to Ky room before putting it in his hair rather quickly. After that she threw away the bottle and ran back to her room.

* * *

It was about 8 in the morning and everyone except Jasper and Ky were up and moving around. after about 15 minutes they heard the sound of Jasper stirring. Alice and Maya silently counted and made it to seven before...

"EMMET WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!" he yelled. The noise woke up Ky who started shouting at Boomer. While both men chased the suspected culprits the two women smiled at each other for even if they figured out it wasn't Emmet or Boomer they would never guess it was Alice and Maya.

* * *

**So that's that one. Again if anyone would like to submit a prank or idea feel free. That's it for now.**


	3. Vote for series

**Hi guys so as Killavals pionted out- I should probably make this a crossover, but I have so many different things I'm doing so I'm sure what to cross it over with. So I dedcided to let you guys pick. Here are the options.**

* * *

1\. Bakugan

2\. Twilight

3\. Hunger Games

4\. Captain America

5\. Iron man

6\. Thor

7\. Gardians of the Galaxy

8\. Avengers

9\. Divergent

10\. Harry Potter

11\. Lab rats

* * *

**This list can also be referred to as what I will accept for pranks. Thanks to all. First series to get seven votes wins.  
**


	4. Angel Goldheart 2

**Hello! So I was going to wait so that I had all the votes in but I got bored. I also decided that I'm going to add the option of keeping the story the same; as in not a crossover. That being said I will accept three total votes per person(for example kira said iron man and nothing so thats two). Anyway this prank is also from Angelgoldheart...Kira you're next. The setting for this is after the war/breaking dawn.  
**

* * *

Renesmee p.o.v

I was quite annoyed at the moment. You see I happened to be a witch. I found this quite exciting. When we first found out grandfather Carlisle taught me my magic. I liked that setup very much. But unfortuneately that set up would not last forever. Minevra Mcgonagall, the woman overseeing my progress and giving me my tests said that although I knew what to do, I needed to complete my last year of schooling at Hogwarts. Since I had reached maturity there was nothing standing in the way. Naturally I was estatic but when I got there-it wasn't all smiles and sunshine to say the least. Since I was a half breed the Slytherins didn't like me, because I was mated to a shifter-a mutated werewolf (werewolves sided with Voldy) the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffes didn't become very fond of me either. The only ones that did were the Ravenclaws, the house of logic and the one I am proud to call mine. They knew that if I wasn't in Slytherin then I wasn't bad and there was no other logical reason to truly hate me since I was all smiles and sunshine. Anyway back to my point, Pansy parkinson had just shoved me in the lake by "accident". I was kinda mad there. I was truly done with being thrown in the gutter so I walked in the forest and magically transported a few miselanious materials to my room. Now for part two. I needed a few partners in crime (Come on people, There's no way I can hit the whole student body in one night). I grabbed my cell and dialed home

"Cullen's gaurd dog, to whom in this sparkly version of h*ll may I hand this flipping call." In case you haven't guessed it was Jake who answered.

"Imma take Emmet." I said.

"Nessie! How's school going?" his annoyed tone had vanished and was replaced with joy.

"Let's just say I need Emmet as well as rest of you for a reason." I told him.

"Well here's Emmet, hope you don't mind if we listen." he said handing the phone to Emmet.

"Nice answering service." I commented sarcastically earning a few chuckles from the family.

"Don't ask, so what's up?" Emmet asked

"Xandar." I answered.

"What?"

"It's from the movie Gaurdians of the Galaxy." I explained. "Other than that, it turns out that only 25% of the student body like me so I want to prank the rest. That's where you come in." I told them the plan and they agreed to sneak in the castle just this once. At night we ran to the other common rooms and set up the prank. Once we were done my family went back and I went to sleep

* * *

The next day was fun. When I went to Charms with the Slytherins and none of them were able to do anything. The rest of the school day passed with the same results. At first I was going to mention why at dinner but now I think I'll wait and let the student body figure out that we repleaced their wands with sticks.

* * *

**So there is the second prank from Angel Goldheart. Remember to send in votes by review/pm and also send in pranks as well. And I should probably mention that starting next chapter I will be putting in a disclaimer for all series used. Peace out!**


	5. Kira (Guest)

**Hi everyone! This prank is from Kira and is based off Redakai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redakai.**

* * *

Maya p.o.v

I woke up to the usual sound of Ky's tossing and turning and Boomers snoring. Perfectly normal for every teenage girl. But instead of getting up to go to school, I got up everyday to save the lives of all other teenage girls (with the exception of three crafty e-teens). Mumbling something about having to get a normal alarm clock and thicker door, I grabbed some clothes and went to get a shower. As I turned the water the train-like snoring ceased telling me that Boomer was up. I paid that no mind as stepped in the shower.

Boomer p.o.v

I smirked evilly as Maya took a shower. I had a brilliant plan. Evil? Yes. But definately brilliant. The plan was to switch Maya's clothes out with Ky's. I ran to his dresser and grabbed a change of clothes. After that I crept into the bathroom and, taking care to make no noise, I quickly made the switch before quietly running out and waiting.

Maya p.o.v

As I dried off I looked over to where my clothes were. Emphasis on were. In their place were some of Ky's. A low growl escaped my lips. I couldn't picture Ky doing this (not to mention that he was probably still asleep) and mookee can't be quiet enough to get in here so it must have been Boomer. Noting that he had also snagged my pjs, I realized that I would have to go out in Ky's clothes. I quickly put them on and ran out. I came out just as Ky did.

"Umm...My?" I just pointed towards the kitchen where Boomer was. Ky angrily stormed towars the kitchen while I went to change into clothes of my own. As I went into the kitchen I saw Boomer and Ky having a stare down.

"Dude! That was my last pair of clean clothes!" Ky yelled.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Boomer asked.

"Try the fact that my dresser was empty!" Ky exclaimed. "Dude, it is so going to be you who's doing the laundry." Boomer's smile was gone at that. I did nothing but pat him on the shoulder as I walked past.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short but compared to the other two there wasn't much to do in the way of setup. Remember to send in pranks and votes through review and/or pm.**


	6. Kira (Guest) 2

**Hello! I'm truly sorry for the delay. This next prank if from Kira and had Iron man, Avengers, Hunger games, and Redakai. Just so you know I am altering the prank so that Prim and Rue are in on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron man, Avengers, Hunger games, and Redakai.**

**Note: SPOILER ALERT FOR AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON!**

**Time line: Iron man: post Iron man 3. Avengers: post Age of Ultron. Hunger games: post first book/movie. Redakai: Season one**

**Pairings: Likely Katniss/Gale, Possible Kya moments, Clove/Cato**

* * *

It was officially the hottest day in New york. All the Avengers were there. There was going to be a tournament but the heat was so bad the x-scaper and all x-readers wouldn't work so all the e-teens, Lokar, Team Stax, Ekayon, and The Redakai were there (thankfully too hot to bother fighting each other), a malfuntioning time machine (DON'T ASK!) brought President Snow, Katniss, Prim, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Gale, Peeta, and somehow brought Cato, Clove, and Rue back (They had to stop Gale, Cato, and Clove from killing Snow and each other on sight since no one was around from there time that would complain). Right now Tony and Haymitch were having a drink, Lokar and Snow were acting like they owned the place, The Batticor were trying and failing to lift Thor's Hammer, Thor was teaching Diara how to be true princess (which everyone was grateful for), Effie and Cinna were talking about fashion, Zane and Cato were having a battle strategie talk, and everyone else was playing apples to apples courtesy of Pepper teaching Prim and Rue.

"Do you guys have any icecream around here?" asked Diara.

"Um, What's icecream?" Prim innocently asked.

"A treat for the capital only! Under no circumstances are you to have it!" Snow demanded. Everyone minus Rue and Prim turned to glare at him. Even Lokar looked mad. A knife was thrown in his direction. Everyone turned to Clove but she was not the culprit. The culprit was the redhead next to her. Aparently Clove had been teaching Zair. It was technically against the kairu code but Boadaii was fine with letting it slip. This man was worse than Lokar in his books. Everyone continued to glare until Maya had an evil idea.

"Prim, Rue, Pepper, come on let's go." The girls nodded and followed Maya.

"Alright, so here's the plan..."

The girls came out. each had a lovley helping of ice cream topped with chocolate. They began to pass out the bowls and were pretty specific of who got what. The first to react was Lokar but he kept his mouth shut. It was like the girls had bathed it in soap. He smirked awating the reaction of every one else. Haymitch and Effie were next. Each were wearing disgusted expressions. Slowly everyone minus the panem teens and those who made it reacted.

"What is this?!" Snow demanded.

"Icecream." Rue stated innocently.

"Not by a long shot." Lokar muttered under his breath. Clove heard him and smirked before whispering to Cato.

"This chocolate soap!" Effie exclaimed.

"We might have stolen a bar from you." Maya said with a smirk. A look of realization hit everyone. Naturally Maya wouldn't be so calm about child mass murder as she was a little while ago without a plan. "Zair and Clove, knife...down." she added.

* * *

**There you go. Remember to send in pranks via review/pm and also send in votes for the crossover. Peace!**


	7. HELP ME OUT!

**Help me out here guys! I seriously need some pranks. It dosen't matter what they are. I'll do them as long as they fit the rules.**


	8. Terra craft

**Hi again! This prank is from Terra craft. It pertains to redakai.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai**

**Timeline: season 2**

**Pairings: Mabye Kya moments, maybe not.**

* * *

Boomer p.o.v

Normal day? Not really. Normal is a nonexistant term in the life of my friends and I. Especially today. I happened to have switched Maya's lipstick with a gluestick. Clever? yes. She never pays attention.

Maya p.o.v

"Maya, you better wake up or else Boomer's gonna brake down that door." It was Ky.

"I'm up!" I yelled. I heard two sets of footsteps run away. I smirked, glad that I scared them enough to get some privacy. I got dressed in my usual attire and was quickly able to do my hair and makeup before running outside to meet Boadaii for the training session.

Ky and I were sparring to show team Tiro. I went to call an attack but my lips were sealed shut. Ky quickly gained the upper hand. Everyone but Boomer was looking confused. Boomer was in hysterics.

"What did you do?" Ky asked.

"Lipstick and glue aren't the best combo My." Boomer supplied. I'm gonna kill him. My expression must've mirrored my thoughts because he ran. I wasted no time in chasing.


	9. No, seriously, vote

**Hello, I have just created a new poll. I want to do something different, so I took some sticky notes, put the teens of redakai's name's on them, threw them in a hat, and drew randomly for pairings. I started a poll for you to vote on your favorite pairing and whichever wins, I will be doing a oneshot on them. But, before you go in expecting to vote for Kya, IT'S NOT THERE. And, sorry but I'm not changing that, there's too much of it and the stories on it that are only all lovely dovey and I'm sick of it (not here, other websites). There are some good pairings and I promise only like three out of ten that involve one with another person so go take a look and vote!  
**

**NO, SERIOUSLY, GO VOTE!**


End file.
